The IchiRuki Bet Lost Lemon
by DancingBuffy
Summary: This is the lemon that would go in the middle of Chapter 18 of The IchiRuki Bet, posting separately for those that do or do not want to read it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

**LEMON FROM "THE ICHIRUKI BET," CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

A/N: I think the above title is a pretty clear warning, hmm? This is my first attempt, so please go easy on me. Gah! I don't even know why I'm doing this! I blame GhibliGirl91 for even giving me the idea, but hopefully it has turned out to be a good idea ;)

*****

Rukia turned over and settled in with a smile. This time she was completely comfortable; nothing was missing. Ichigo turned over to face Rukia's back. He gazed at her head barely peaking out from the covers, her dark hair splayed on the light yellow pillow case. Twisted as it sounded, his desperation for her forgiveness earlier only made him want to be closer to her now that he could.

Smirking, he snaked a smoldering hand under Rukia's shirt at her hip and across the cool, silken skin of her stomach. Just as she closed her eyes, they shot open again in surprise. The feel of his skin on hers made her body jerk, as if hit by lightning, right before his hand simultaneously reached her other hip and pulled her back flush against the front of his body.

"I –," she began to squeak with surprise, only to continue in breathy moan, as he tucked his head against her neck, "– chigo."

Hearing his name fall from her lips in such a manner was the only encouragement needed to make his intentions embarrassingly obvious. The sensation of his hot breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine, and Rukia threw her head back, lips parted, swallowing hard.

Ichigo grinned, peppering her neck and shoulder with light kisses and licks. The hand that was on her stomach inched upward, dancing just below the swell of her breast, almost as if undecided on whether to go further, content to tease.

Mewling, Rukia felt every inch of skin on her body burn and tighten with desire, desire for as much as she could get of Ichigo. Frustratingly discontent with grabbing the sheets, she stretched her hands above and behind her head in a desperate effort to touch him, entwining her fingers in his hair.

Both of them breathing in pants, they lingered on the precipice, soaking up the electricity. Suddenly Ichigo metaphorically flung them over the edge, his hand surging upward to grab and gently massage her breast, fingers casually brushing across her nipple. Her eyes opened wide, as Rukia gasped and arched her back.

Grinding into her, Ichigo moaned her name, before pulling her head back and fervently claiming her lips. She was his; he was hers. Rukia tried to twist around in his arms in an attempt to get closer to Ichigo and closer to releasing the pressure she could feel growing between her legs. Her reach was limited in her current position. She wanted control, even when not having it felt this amazing.

"No," Ichigo said in a growl, lifting his head just enough to say it without losing contact with her plumped lips.

The hand that was on her chest skimmed lightly down the front of her body to play with the band of her shorts. In replacement, he slid his other hand down and around her body to tease each of her nipples in turn. Rukia's stomach pulsed with her short, erratic breaths.

Whimpering, she wiggled her hips back into his, making him groan. Ichigo's lips descended on her neck again, slowly and hungrily working their way back up to her mouth. The moment their lips touched, she felt her skin flutter under his fingers, as he slipped his hand past the band and into her panties.

Rukia gasped and jerked when his fingers dipped to caress their target with toe-curling swirls. She wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, only where he was doing it, what he was doing it with, and how incredible it felt. His head ducked down to mimic his movements below with his tongue on her nipple. With each stroke, it became more difficult for her to hold still and let Ichigo hold her at his mercy.

Her free hand slid up and between their bodies to wrap her hand around him. As she elicited something between a gasp and groan from him merely with her initial touch, Rukia used his loss of focus and twisted her body around to face him, finally regaining some control with a devilish grin.

"Please don't stop, Rukia," he choked out.

She stopped. Luckily for him, it was only long enough to flip onto her back, arching to tear off her shirt before she flung it towards the floor. Taking her signal, Ichigo ripped off his own shirt before pulling her against his chest once more. Rukia gasped, as one of his hands immediately shot down to tug at her shorts and the panties beneath them.

Smiling coyly, she reached down to help him with the endeavor, seeing her own desire reflected in his gaze. Grinning, Ichigo smashed their mouths together, while reaching down with the hand that wasn't pulling Rukia tight against his body to get his pajama pants and shorts down far enough for him to kick them the rest of the way off.

His hand slid its way back up the silhouette of her body. Shivering, Rukia plunged a hand back between their bodies to resume deftly running her fingers up and down every inch, daring him to say her name. Ichigo took her cue and did likewise, allowing them to simultaneously take each other to the brink before Rukia brought a hand up to his chest.

Rukia paused for a moment before rocking her body forward, guiding him to slip between her legs, rubbing all the right places. Ichigo moaned, jerking forward at the sensation of her slick folds. Likewise, running her tongue across his lips, she took a shaky break as the most intimate part of him brushed across hers. Frantically, Ichigo thrust his tongue between her lips to hungrily take in every inch of her mouth.

Thoughts coalescing into a firm decision in her mind, Rukia put her hands against his chest once more, meeting his eyes. Every touch of their skin sent electrical pulses running through her body, and she knew without a doubt that it felt the same for Ichigo. She could feel him struggling to keep still. Taking a shaky breath, she licked her lips.

"Ichigo, yes," she breathed in the barest whisper.

Her words caused his eyes to widen and search her face for any sign of doubt or misunderstanding. Rukia nervously bit her lip and nodded her head, reaching down to swirl his head right at her opening. That was all the certainty he needed. Grinning, Ichigo shifted himself above her, letting her keep her positioning grip.

Eyes locked with his, Rukia gasped as he slowly nudged himself forward, just past her opening. As she whimpered, Ichigo pulled back, thrusting further and further inside each time. Rukia felt him entirely inside of her, her lower body nothing but a bundle of nerve endings relaying ecstasy to her brain.

Rukia swallowed, instinctively rocking her hips forward to unknowingly deepen his thrust. Crying out, she threw her head back, chest arching. Rukia stretched her arms above her head, searching for and finding the headboard of her bed to give herself leverage to keep pushing to meet him.

Upon watching and feeling her greedily meet his every move, Ichigo quickened his rhythm, panting. The moment he changed pace, control was lost. Suddenly, Rukia felt Ichigo falter with a moan and a shudder. He guiltily looked to the side, face reddening even more than it already was.

"Uh, Rukia?" he squeaked. "I kind of need a moment to... uh... you see I... I'm sorry, but you... ah, kind of... feel really good. I think I can keep going after a moment, though, since you didn't..."

Feeling like a panting ball of needy nerve endings and live wires, Rukia grinned up at him mischievously, truncating his words with one look.

"Maybe I can help," Rukia offered, licking her lips.

She didn't know what had come over her, but she knew how she felt and what she wanted. Pushing herself up with one arm, she used the other to push a shocked Ichigo onto his back before crawling over his legs. Rukia rose onto her hands and knees with a hand on either side of his hips.

She heard him gasp as she lowered her head, darting her tongue out to run it along his length from base to tip. Taking a breath, Rukia brought a hand up to grip and position, as she slipped his tip slowly past her lips. She felt Ichigo hoist himself up far enough to grab onto her thigh, although she didn't stop her bobbing motion or the swirls and flicks of her tongue.

Grabbing hold of her thigh, he coaxed her position perpendicular to his body, now able to slip two fingers in and out of her core in time with the motions of her mouth. His eyes followed their every move. With a groan, Ichigo grabbed her shoulders, gently pulling her up over his body, ready and wanting to continue.

Rukia eagerly positioned him once again, as Ichigo slid splayed hands down her soft skin to rest on either side of her hips. Biting her lip, Rukia dropped her hips, feeling Ichigo thrust upward to meet her. Her head lolled to one side, as a strangled cry escaped her lips. After a moment to regain herself, Rukia found a quick pressure-building pace that Ichigo fervidly met.

"Ichigo, I... Ichigo, I... I think I... I... I... Ichigo!" she gasped before letting out a strangled cry of pleasure, words no longer an option.

White stars bursting across her vision, her mind went blank. She didn't have thoughts, only the shuddering, twitching sensations from the epicenter between her legs wracking through her body from Ichigo's touch. If her eyes could have rolled back into her head, they would have.

Her breath trailed out in a contented sigh, as she felt her body slump forward onto his chest. Slightly giddy, she twitched against his body, unaware that his skin could feel so good against hers, unaware anything could feel this good against her skin.

"Ru-Rukia?" Ichigo tentatively questioned, wrapping his arms around her delicate frame and hugging her tightly to his chest.

She only giggled in response, meeting his heavily lidded eyes and lopsided smile with her own. It felt like her brain just couldn't connect to her mouth to form a verbal response. She felt Ichigo pull the blanket up and over her. Then, he encircled her with his arms once again, pulling her in tight.

"I love you, Rukia," he whispered.

She never thought that she could feel naked, comfortable, and safe at the same time, especially with someone else. Ichigo slid her upwards just enough to reach her lips.

"I love you too, Ichigo," she breathed, smiling.

*****

A/N: This is where you should go back to Chapter Eighteen of "The IchiRuki Bet." So, how was it? It turned out to be waaaay longer than I expected, but I blame my stupid writing style.


End file.
